


Mount Massive Blues

by DeandrasAurelius



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeandrasAurelius/pseuds/DeandrasAurelius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Adams is the new art teacher at Mount Massive high school. His life has been filled with up's and downs, a divorce and now a mysterious student catches his eye and attention. What will become of the two? The teacher and the student? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings! (No pun intended) this is my first try at an Outlast fanfic so I truly hope you enjoy it! Or at least don't think it's too horrible .-. if you have any questions, comments or suggestions please do not hesitate, I love hearing from each and everyone of you! Also I suck at titles so please forgive me, I am a disgrace.

Mount Massive high school reminded Victor of one of those large, scary and partially hidden buildings that you see in horror movies, but then again high school wasn't too far off. Victor had been teaching art for five years, and recently lost his teaching job at a school in New York due to budget cuts, but luckily enough was offered a job by one Jeremy Blaire, current principal of MMHS and heir to the infamous Murkoff foundation.

The job offer was a blessing to Victor, especially after having to use the rest of his savings for a rather nasty divorce. He and his ex-wife had married young, jumping into something they truly weren't ready for, mostly due to their parents insistence. Thankfully they never had kids to put through the horrid ordeal , due to Victor being sadly impotent, part of the reason of the divorce other than his wife sleeping with every Tom, dick, and Harry she ran across.

Victor quickly shrugged off the sudden nostalgia, making his way up the steps to the literally massive school. Even though he was a teacher, he was rather nervous, wondering about the new faces he would teach and the other teachers as well. He had changed his outfit three times this morning, hoping to make a good impression and ended up settling for a black cashmere sweater, paired with matching black slacks and dress shoes. He sighed as he reached the top of the stairs, and braced himself as he entered through the threshold into Mount Massive.

The halls were filled with chatty students, greeting one another after a long summer break, eager athletes ready to play and represent their school colors, girls huddled together in their various clique's talking about their summer escapades and checking out the senior boys. Victor made his way through the crowded halls and to the main office, where he would be given a tour, and shown his classroom by the one and only Mr. Blaire.

Blaire had been waiting for him right outside the door, and gave a bright smile as soon as his eyes landed on Victor.  
"Mister Adams! Great to see you again, I do hope our school is up to your expectations." he extended his hand, Victor taking it into his own. "It's good to see you as well Mr. Blaire, and the school is literally massive, more students than I'm used to." Blaire gave a small chuckle and motioned for Victor to follow him through the crowded halls "Well I'm certain you'll fit in and adjust just fine, especially a man with your looks and talent." He winked at Victor, making the man slightly tense. "Ah well I'm not sure about all that, but thank you." The pair made their way around the various students, Blaire showing him around the school and introducing him to the many teachers. They had made their way to the large gym, equally large lunch room and finally down a more isolated hall with a few lingering students, waiting around until the bell finally rung for homeroom. Blaire motioned to the first classroom on the right of the hall "This is where your classroom is, the one next to yours is Science with Mr. Trager, and across is English with Mr.Hope. I wish I could introduce you but I must get back to the office, if you need anything I'm sure they would be happy to help you, and you also know where to find me as well. Welcome to Mount Massive Mr. Adams." And in the blink of an eye Blaire was on his way back to the office, leaving Victor alone in front of his classroom. 

He was rather glad that he wasn't a homeroom teacher so he could take the first period to put his things away and get used to his new surroundings. The classroom was very spacious, walls painted in a rather vivid tangerine with red tile flooring, three large windows on the right side of the room, multiple tables with tall stools for the students, the back wall adorned with a large cabinet filled with various supplies. This would due just fine. 

Victor smiled as he began unpacking his small bag, placing his pens, supplies and various art books into his desk, his planner on top of the desk along with a small first aid kit (could never be too careful) and finally his name plate. It felt so surreal now that he was actually here, two months ago he would have never guessed he would be moving from his home state of New York to the state of colorful Colorado. His life had changed so drastically in the past two months, but he was glad for the change, it was a chance for him to start over and meet new people, possibly find love in his life but he wasn't counting on it. The remainder of first period he spent surfing the web on his cell, and pacing around the room,he had already looked over the lesson planner the night before and organized the proper material for his first week. It was good to be working again.

Victor slightly jumped as the bell for second period rang, and he rushed to the front of his desk so he could greet his new students. He held up his phone and looked at his reflection, he was rather handsome whether he believed so or not, with his waist length, wavy ebony hair, amber colored eyes, full lips and smooth chestnut skin. Content that he didn't look to horrid, he slid his phone into his back pocket and clasped his hands in front of him, eyes darting to door as he heard it opening. A small group of students flooded into the room, choosing their seats for the year and talking amongst one another, comparing schedules and checking their phones. Victor quietly stayed glued to his place in front of his desk, patiently waiting as the rest of his students entered. Just as he thought they had all been present and seated, about to close the classroom door, a rather large form bumped into him, causing him to slightly stagger backwards. 

"Sorry..." the boy mumbled as he made his way to the very back of the room, seating himself at the empty table. Victor quickly caught himself on the edge of his desk and cleared his throat, giving his class a slight smile "Hello class, my name is Mr. Adams and I'm your new art teacher as you have probably figured. Now if you could kindly raise your hand as I call your name for attendance" Victor reached around to his desk, grabbing his planner and calling out his students names he had assigned for second period. He made his way down the list, reaching the very last name "Eddie Glue-skin?" there was a sudden laughter from the room as he said the name, and the figure from the very back spoke in a barely audible voice "It is pronounced Gluskin." 

Victor slightly frowned, of course he would have pronounced the kids name wrong. "Ah, I apologize Mister Gluskin. Now that everyone is accounted for, how about we get started hm?" The period began rather smoothly, he had gotten to know most of the students and they had seemed to enjoy his teaching so far, or so that he hoped.

Throughout the rest of the period Victor couldn't help but notice Eddie had kept to himself, isolated to the back of the room, ignored by the rest of the class, he couldn't help but wonder about this mysterious student. He was rather large for a high school student, his body well toned and muscular, strong facial features, striking blue eyes and his ebony hair styled into an undercut. Not to mention he didn't look to well off, his clothes were rather grimy, his jeans had many rips and holes, and his boots looked as if they had almost been worn through. He would have to ask the other teachers about this mysterious student, but for now he had to focus best he could for the rest of the period.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it so far!~

The next two periods were a big blur of new names and faces, and only one had stood out to him so far. Eddie Gluskin. The kid was a mystery that Victor hoped to figure out or would at least try to. Victor was crouched down, in the middle of cleaning up a big mess of yellow paint from the floor as the lunch bell rang through the halls "I'll finish this later" he mumbled to himself as he stood, pinching the bridge of his nose. Only two more classes for the day and then he was home free, but for now he would head into the massive lunch room.

Victor sighed as he ended up near the end of the seemingly never ending lunch line. The lunch room was completely packed, filled with chatty students and laughter, all sat with their specific group of friends and clique's. The lunch line moved ever so slowly, causing Victor to shift on his feet in irritation, he decided that from now on he would pack his own damn lunch. After what felt like a lifetime, he was finally served his food which consisted of a small pizza slice, corn, peaches and milk. It wasn't much but beggars can't be choosers, plus he could always make his way to one of the many vending machines through the school. Victor squinted his eyes as he scanned through the lunch room, searching for the teacher's table and also, Eddie. He had quickly found the table, nestled in the middle of the room, but so far no Eddie, he made his way to the teachers table and took his seat. "Mr. Adams I presume? Richard Trager, Science next door." the man smiled to Victor as he mercilessly tore through his food "Nice to meet you Mr. Trager" he replied as he picked up his small milk carton, slowly opening it "How long have you been teaching here?" Trager looked back over to Victor and smiled once more "About twelve years buddy, I do hope your planning on staying. Mount Massive is a great school and your quite the welcome addition, especially among our hormonal female student's buddy. They gossiped about you throughout half of my class" he replied with a mouthful of corn. Victor sighed as he picked up his slice of pizza and began to eat, he truly didn't know why everyone found him attractive, he sure didn't. "Well there is nothing about me to gossip about, I'm just here to teach and do my job." he slowly ate his pizza before setting down the crust onto his tray. "I do have a question about one of the students, Eddie Gluskin? He was in my second period, seemed pretty isolated from all the other students." Trager and couple of the other teachers frowned at the mention of the students name "It's nothing new really, he's been a loner as long as he's been attending here. It's his third time repeating his senior year, and plus there have been some pretty serious rumours going around about his home life." spoke the teacher across the table, whom Trager introduced as Mr. Hope "What kind of rumours?" asked Victor, truly curious.  
"They aren't too pretty, mostly that he is his households bread winner. He lives with his parents plus an uncle that's been in and out of prison, all of them alcoholic's except Eddie. There has also been speculation of abuse, he's shown up more than once with a black eye or two."

 

Hearing all of this about Eddie, being abused and failing school made Victor's stomach churn. The kid did seem a bit off, but he would have never suspected anything this bad "Hasn't anyone tried helping the kid? Contacting police or anything?" Trager and Hope frowned "We've tried, but he always says he fell or some shit excuse buddy, we can't do much with that. Your welcome to try if you wish, but sad to say it's a lost cause" Trager slowly stood, grabbing his tray "Gluskin won't let anyone near him, let alone speak of his home life, so good luck buddy" he said to Victor before walking off. 

Victor ate in silence the rest of his lunch break, drowning out all of the conversation around him. "How could he approach Eddie without scaring him off? What could he do? Would he trust Victor even though he's a teacher?" so many questions flashed in his mind all at once, all about this mysterious student. Victor slowly stood as the bell rang for next period, and made his way back to the classroom, his mind still stuck on Eddie. 

The last two classes went by rather fast, much to Victor's happiness. His first day had been rather good, but he was more than ready to go home and be alone with his thoughts. As the last bell rang, dismissing everyone from school, Victor stood and stretched, it felt good to stand after being glued to his seat for two hours. He sighed and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his cell "No missed calls or texts, not surprising." he said aloud to himself. He was also a bit of a loner, never made many friends and buried himself in his schooling. He was one of the smarter kids from his grade in school, which caused him to be teased and a target for bullies but that didn't last long. Victor had ended up joining the wrestling team his sophomore year, and after seeing his strength, no one fucked with the nerdy wrestling kid.

Victor smiled as he made his way out of the classroom, and through the crowded halls. The first day was finally over and everyone was anxious to go home, to hang out with friends, do homework or tell their parents how the year began. Victor took in a deep breath of the fresh Colorado air, as he stepped through the doors into the sunny afternoon. It felt so nice as the slight breeze danced through his long ebony locks after being stuck inside. As Victor made his way down the stairs he noticed a familiar form, sitting under one of the large oak tree's in the front lawn of the school. Without thinking, his legs automatically made his way over to said form, standing a few feet away "Beautiful afternoon isn't it?" Victor asked as he smiled down at Eddie.

Eddie was sitting against the large trunk of the shady oak tree, picking at the blades of grass on the ground, completely unaware of the person now beside him. He snapped his eyes up as he heard a sudden voice, noticing it was the new art teacher Mr. Adams "I guess." he mumbled in reply, not sure what to think of the question. "There something you need Mr. Adams?" grumbled Eddie as he slowly stood from his spot under the oak tree "I gotta head to work." 

Victor smiled to the boy as he watched him stand "Nothing I needed, just noticed you sitting here was all, and wanted to make a bit of small talk." Eddie sneered to the man, and began to walk away "If you want to make small talk, go find another teacher, gotta get to work". Victor slightly frowned as Eddie began to walk away "Ah, well I'll see you tomorrow then Eddie." His comment went ignored as Eddie kept walking, his form becoming lost in the many crowds of other students.


	3. Fleeting Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular day at work for Eddie turns out rather pleasant, but happiness never lasts long.

'The hell did he want to speak with me for?' a question that immediately popped into Eddie's head as he walked away. No one ever dared to seek him out for conversation, but this new teacher did? Just for small talk? Eddie just couldn't comprehend. All of the other students avoided him due to his much larger size, and rumors of him being a bully. The teacher's only scowled at him or looked down on him with pity but this teacher was a completely different story. 

Eddie was in an absolute trance, his usually unbearable ten mile walk to work went faster than usual, his mind repeating the same question over and over. "Why speak to me?". He almost walked right past the Leadville landfill, if not for the security at the kiosk calling out his name. "Eddie! Where ya goin' off to?" called out a rather large man by the name of Nathan. Eddie immediately whipped his head around at the sound of his name "Oh, sorry Nathan. Have a lot on my mind, and spaced out." Nathan nodded to the younger boy as his expression turned to one of concern "Your dad at you again?" he asked cautiously, keeping his eyes locked onto Eddie's. The younger male shook his head in denial "No, things have been calm lately. Just thinking about upcoming tests at school." He lied to his somewhat older friend. Nathan kept his eyes on him for a moment more and sighed "Okay Eddie."   
The larger man then pulled a lever in the kiosk, raising the security gate for Eddie to enter. "Head on in, I'll get your time card for ya." Eddie gave the older man a small smile "Thanks." he said before heading into the landfill for a long night of work.

The smell of burning rubber and debris may be absolutely unbearable to most people, but to Eddie the multiple smells have already burned into his senses, building up his tolerance. He began working at the landfill about two years ago, the security guard Nathan was once a close friend of his father's, but their friendship soon became strained as he learned about the abuse he subjected his wife and teenage son to. Nathan took pity on Eddie, often seeing him in worn out clothes, his face and exposed parts of his body covered in multiple bruises of blue and black hues. He had one day ran into Eddie near the towns small grocer, and offered him a job. Eddie's eyes nearly lit into bright stars at the offer, and immediately accepted. He had filled out applications at many places around town, but was automatically denied due to being a high school student, and also due to his reputation, but he couldn't have been happier at Nathan's offer. Now he could hopefully be able to afford food, and won't be as hungry.

Eddie was completely lost in his work, separating all of the trash from the designated wood piles, wood from the metal and vice versa. He was currently hauling off an old, tattered coffee table before something caught his eye, an old sewing machine. He immediately sat the old table down, before carefully making his way over to the debris pile, to closely examine the machine. Eddie's eyes twinkled in happiness as he found himself standing before the machine, it was was an older model but in near perfect condition. 'Who on earth would throw this away?' he asked himself as he reached for the machine, carefully pulling it out of the debris pile as if it would break at any minor hindrance. Eddie managed the pull the machine all the way to the security kiosk, and called out to Nathan in utter excitement. "Nathan! You wouldn't believe what I found." he called out. Nathan immediately stood from his chair, and made his way to the kiosk door, opening it and looking down at a rather enthralled Eddie. "A sewing machine?" the elder man asked in question, raising a brow. Eddie beamed at the machine, shaking his head in excitement. "Isn't it a beauty, it's in near perfect condition." he then looked up at Nathan, his face plastered with a genuine smile. "I know employees aren't allowed to take anything, but may I please have this Nathan? I would pay you for it." he nearly begged his friend. Nathan sighed and crossed his arms, acting as if he was in deep thought "I guess you can take it, but not a word to anyone" he said with a stern face, although his eyes were smiling at the younger male. Eddie was absolutely ecstatic "Thank you Nathan, I promise not a word to anyone".

Eddie's face was almost stuck in permanent happiness, a wide smile spread across his lips as he walked home, his prize in tow behind him on a moving dolly that Nathan had loaned him. His friend gave a few wise words of warning to Eddie before he had left, "Make sure to hide it well, and don't let your father or uncle find it. That's yours, they've taken almost everything else from you, don't let them take this." Eddie took those words to heart, and decided to hide it a few houses down from his, in a small abandoned shed. No one lived in the house, nor used the shed so it was perfect. He carefully pulled the machine the remainder of the way, before finding himself in front of the shed, opening it's aged door as quietly as possible, not wanting to rouse the neighbor's. As soon as he got the door opened wide enough to fit his prize, Eddie pulled it inside, undoing the fasteners from the dolly and carefully nestling the machine in the far corner. He then noticed an old blanket on the floor, picking it up and tossing it over the machine to hide it. Eddie couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy, but a twisting feeling in his stomach warned him that it was only temporary.


End file.
